


The Witch and the Familiar

by dayishujia



Series: Sheith Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Familiar!Shiro, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Keith has a foul mouth, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Samurai!Shiro, Witch!Keith, alternate universe - witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: Keith makes a mistake and ends up with a 17th century samurai as a familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sheith au prompts..witch keith and familiar Shiro who is a resurrected warrior so kinda like shaman king  
> i was thinking of their first meeting when Keith meets/summons shiro for the first time and/or battle scenes.. :DD
> 
>  
> 
> wow this one was fun! i never wrote this sort of au before, never wrote a witchy/familiar fic before so i had to do a little bit of research
> 
> i also did a little bit of research on samurai things, just so i got some details right. i was going to give shiro a long name, like Oda Nobunaga’s full name (Oda Kazusanosuke Saburo Nobunaga) but, uh, i decided no one had time for that? lol and there’s no need to make it more complicated than necessary~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr by @[ catnico](http://catnico.tumblr.com)
> 
> Rated for second chapter

He wasn’t sure what he did, where he diverged from his spell book, but he knew  _this_  was not what was supposed to happen. 

When the smoke cleared, a samurai in full armor stood there, looking every bit as flustered as Keith felt. He was looking around frantically, his hand on his sheathed weapon.

Keith scoffed, annoyed. He turned back to his book and re-examined the spell, trying to find where he went wrong.

“What is this?” the samurai bellowed, in a form of Japanese Keith hadn’t heard for a long while. 

Keith looked up to see a sword pointed at his neck. On reflex and with a flick of the wrist, the sword was cast to the other side of the room. The samurai’s expression betrayed his surprise. He tried to make for the weapon but another flick of Keith’s wrist had him immobilized.

“Wh-what is this?” the man asked. He struggled against his invisible bonds, knocking his helmet off in the process. 

“Just wait a moment,” Keith said, not really listening or paying attention to the man. “I’ll get this sorted and you’ll be on your way.”

“Let me go,” the man demanded. He clearly wasn’t listening to Keith either.

“No,” Keith chuckled. He was flipping through pages of his spell book, trying to find the correct spell that would send this man back to where and when he came from. “I know you’ll go for that sword. Just hold on tight.”

The man looked around him, his hands flexing.

Keith exclaimed when he found the page he was looking for. “Here we go!” 

He recited the spell and smoke rose as if from nowhere. Yet, when it cleared, the man was still there, and coughing. Keith frowned. 

He tried again, and again, and  _again_ , but all with the same result.

“ _Damn it!_ ” Keith slammed his hands down on his spell book. “What is wrong with this?”

“What are you doing?” the samurai exclaimed, loudly. He was coughing and his eyes were red and puffy, bothered by all the smoke. “What is this smoke?”

“Be quiet.” Keith waved his hand in the man’s direction. He groaned as he sifted through the pages, searching for answers. “Okay, okay. Then lets see what spell I did…. Here it is!”

Keith’s eyes quickly roamed the page. “ _Bitch_ ,” he snapped. “Fuck, shit, damn!”

“What is this?” the samurai asked. “Another…  _thing_  that brings the smoke?”

“No,  _dammit_ ,” Keith groaned and turned toward the man. He glared at him as if the mess they found themselves in was the samurai’s fault. Keith knew from various sources that his glare was something that even gods would cower under, so when the samurai only raised his head defiantly in return, Keith had to give him some kudos. 

Keith groaned again and pulled at his hair. “I can’t send you home.”

“What?” The man struggled against the spell once more, strength renewed by the news it would seem. “What is this place? Send me back.”

“What did I just say?” Keith snapped. “I  _can’t_. You’re stuck here now. With me.”

The samurai opened his mouth to say something in response but Keith suddenly dropped the spell holding him in place, and he crumpled to the ground in an ungraceful heap. He scrambled to his feet as Keith gathered his things. 

“Where are you going?” the man asked. He made a grab for his sword and tucked his helmet under his arm. “Take me home. Now.” 

“What did I  _just_  say to you?” Keith snapped. “I know I haven’t spoken this form of Japanese in a couple years but I’m not that rusty.”

The man made a face. “Rusty…?” 

Keith ignored him. 

He was walking with a purpose, wanting to get them to his house so that they could have the next conversation in private. He knew there was a high chance that the man was going be upset with what Keith was going to tell him - that he messed up his spell and that now, they were bonded. 

It wasn’t like Keith was all that thrilled with it. He didn’t go into it wanting to permanently bond himself with an 17th century samurai.

Still, he had to make the best of it. 

“Since you’re gunna be here a while, tell me your name.”

“Yours first.”

“Fine.” Keith rolled his eyes. He didn’t see the trouble in asking for a name. It was just a name, after all. Not like he was asking for the man’s family secret. “I’m Keith Kogane.”

“What a strange name…”

Keith snorted. “Quite.” He glanced back to make sure the samurai was following behind him and not wandering off. The last thing Keith needed was to lose the guy and have samurai sightings in the city. He definitely did  _not_  need that drama. “Stay close. I’ll make it so people around here can’t see us.”

They walked for a while longer, with Keith looking back at the samurai to make sure he was still close enough to him so the spell covered the both of them.

“Well?” Keith prompted after a long moment. “Your name?”

He seemed to study Keith for a long moment and Keith reminded himself that there was going to be a lot of adjustment for this man and that he should really try to be patient with him.

“Shirogane Takashi,” he answered, dragging his eyes from his surroundings to look at Keith.

“Nice to meet you, Shirogane,” Keith hummed. “Now keep up. I have a feeling we’re going to be  _good friends_.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith’s apartment was average in appearance, if not a little on the small side. The paint on the walls was old and could use a little touching up, as did the rest of the house, and was cluttered from top to bottom with various tchotchkes from a long life well lived.

“Where are we?” Shirogane asked. “What is this place?” 

His eyes were large as saucers and, if Keith hadn’t just been handed the responsibility of taking care of a samurai out of his time, Keith would’ve found it pretty funny.

Shirogane didn’t look like the type of guy who was easily surprised; Keith looked forward to showing him the television and telephone.

“This is my home,” Keith answered breezily, toeing off his shoes at the door. He motioned for Shirogane to do the same with his sandals. “You’re safe here.”

The man’s eyebrows ruffled. He was bent over, long fingers of his only hand hooked over the back of his shoes. “I wasn’t safe before?”

“That’s not – no, you were,” Keith said, waving his hand about as if it would help Shirogane understand the situation. He walked further into his apartment, shrugging off layers of clothing as he went. “But now I can drop the spell. No one can see us in here.”

The man hummed. If Shirgane understood what being able to drop the spell meant for Keith, he wasn’t sure.

“I suppose that is the purpose of houses,” Shirogane hummed. He took a couple steps forward so that he wasn’t awkwardly loitering in Keith’s entryway.

“Right, well,” Keith eyed the man. If he really was going to stay here, in the 21st century United States, there was a lot of work to be done. He would have to teach the samurai modern English, get him clothes so that he could better blend in, and teach him the basics of modern living, at _least_.

That’s not mentioning all the other things Keith would have to try to do, such as attempting to inform the nearly-ancient warrior the history between the moment he disappeared to that day – all of which was Shirogane’s _future_.

Keith momentarily wondered what happened to Shirogane’s familial line, since he was plucked out of history so unexpectedly. 

What did history suppose happened to the warrior? Probably killed in battle, Keith mused. He wondered if Shirogane had a wife, a betrothed and wondered whatever happened to her, now that Shirogane was gone with no chance of returning.

“Would you like some tea?” Keith asked. He wandered into the kitchen and began preparing the kettle. Even if Shirogane turned out the offer – _doubtful_ – Keith wanted tea. It had been a long day. “It’s going to be a long night.”

“I would,” the man said. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

“Your... familiar?” Shirogane asked. His eyebrows were knitted together as he stared at Keith, very obviously trying to understand what Keith was telling him. “Bat I don’t know you. We’re not familiar wi--”

“No, not like that.” Keith shook his head, effectively interrupting the samurai. He pointed a finger toward himself and reiterated, “My _familiar_.”

However, Shirogane’s frown only deepened.

Keith sighed. He knew it would be hard to explain the situation adequately without getting into the whole ‘Magic’ talk with Shirogane, a man who probably never experienced or witnessed magic used in real life.

“It just means that we’re connected now,” he said after a long pause. He tried to pick his words carefully, so that Shirogane could possibly understand without having to have the magic talk. “That’s why I can’t send you home.”

“We’re... _connected_?” he repeated, the words sounding almost foreign on his lips. “It still doesn’t make sense.”

“Okay,” Keith said. He waved him off, deciding to have the conversation later. It was late and he was exhausted. He was willing to bet Shirogane was tired too. “You’ll understand later. All you need to know for now is that it means you have to stay here now.”

Shirogane exhaled loudly. “I don’t know where ‘here’ is.”

“I’ll teach you everything you have to know soon,” Keith answered. He stood up and rolled his shoulders, finding relief with they popped. “In the morning, I’ll take you to buy some new clothes. No one wears that style anymore.”

Shirogane holds up his arm and examines his attire. He looked thoroughly put out. “But... this is new,” he said.

But Keith only shook his head. “Not here, it’s not. Nowadays, that style is ancient.” 

Shirogane heaved a sigh that seemed to come from deep in his core. His shoulders slumped as he declared, “None of this makes sense.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Keith took Shirogane shopping for new clothes. The samurai was a little wider than Keith and at least a whole head taller, so all of Keith’s clothes were too small for him. 

He didn’t have too much money to spend on clothes – it wasn’t as if he was putting money aside for a sudden, out-of-his-time familiar who would need personal items – so they went to the Goodwill up the street.

Shirogane wouldn’t know either way that Keith was being a little cheap.

Trying to keep Shirogane close and not making a fool of himself was a challenge all on its own but still, he managed to find him two pairs of jeans, a handful of t-shirts, pajamas, and a pair of sneakers for under twenty dollars.

“The clothing here is so strange,” Shirogane said, rubbing the jeans material between two fingers. “What is this material? I’ve never seen it before.”

“They’re called ‘jeans’,” Keith answered. He yanked the item out of Shirogane’s hand and tucked it back in the bag. “They’re very popular with the people of this era.”

“You’re wearing them too.”

“A witch has to blend in.” Keith nodded. “Now, keep up.”

Keith led Shirogane into another store and picked up the rest of the essentials that couldn’t be bought from a hand-me-down shop, including toiletries and undergarments.

After paying for everything, Keith led Shirogane home once more and helped him into the modern clothing, explaining everything he needed to know about the garments and how to put them on as they went.

It took an hour of struggling, persuading Shirogane that it was, _indeed_ , necessary even if he preferred his own clothes.

Keith considered Shirogane’s hair for a moment then sighed. “Just keep it like that,” he said dismissively, waving his hand vaguely. “Topknots are coming back in style these days.”

Shirogane blinked dumbly. “I don’t know what that means.”

“It’s okay,” Keith said, chuckling despite himself. At least having Shirogane around could be amusing, if nothing else. “Come on, I have other errands to run and I can’t leave you here.”

 

* * *

 

As the days passed, Shirogane seemed to get used to everything. He learned how to use the shower and the toilet and how to turn on the kettle when he wanted tea. He knew to flick the switch on the wall when he needed light and to flick it again when he left a room.

There were still things Keith didn’t want him near just yet, including the stove. He didn’t teach him about the television yet, or the radio or telephone; it was going to be a complicated talk and there would be plenty of time for that later. Keith figured modern indoor plumbing and electricity was enough for now.

Keith even broke out his old school Japanese recipe book to find things to feed Shirogane that he would recognize and remember. Every now and then, he gave him something American or otherwise modern to try, just to slowly introduce him to modern food culture, but mostly stuck with things from that cookbook.

Keith was about to serve lunch – an easy meal of meat and rice – when his doorbell rang.

Shirogane shot up to his feet. His new paperback copy of The Tale of Genji dropped to the floor in a heap. “What was that?” he asked, his eyes comically wide.

“It’s just the door,” Keith said calmly, setting down the cooking utensils in his hand and rubbing his hands on his jeans. “It’s okay.”

Keith walked into the living room at a leisurely pace and ignored the incredulous expression Shirogane shot him.

“The doors make those sounds here?”

“No. There’s a button that makes that noise,” Keith explained. He was vaguely shocked by his own patience with the man – if it had been anyone else in any other situation, Keith knew he wouldn’t have been so patient. “I’ll show you later.”

Keith crosses the apartment to the door and opened it just enough to see who was on the other side. “Allura?”

He was a little startled to see his friend standing on the other side of his door, if only because she usually gave him a head’s up before coming to his apartment.

And, standing next to Allura was Pidge, a short girl that barely stood as tall as Allura’s shoulder.

“Hi, Keith,” Allura chirped cheerfully. If she noticed Keith’s surprise at their sudden appearance at his door, she ignored it. “How’s it going? It’s been a while since any of us have seen you, so we thought we’d invite you to lunch.”

Keith blinked. “Its only you and Pidge.”

“Everyone else is already at a restaurant.”

“Pretty sure I was going to agree,” Keith hummed. He shifted his weight to lean against the doorframe, still keeping the door close to his side. “Unfortunately, I’m busy.”

“Busy?” Pidge asked. She stood straighter and raised herself up onto her toes, trying to peek around the door. “Busy doing what?”

Allura blinked and sniffed at the air. The moment she did, Keith internally cursed. There was no way she didn’t smell the food he left simmering on the stovetop. “Keith... did you _cook_?”

“I cook,” Keith rolled his eyes and tried to sound as annoyed as possible and, with the implication that it was outlandish for him to cook, it wasn’t too hard. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

“Keith,” Shirogane called from the living room. “Who is it?”

Keith groaned and cursed, slumping against the wall. Of course Shirogane just _had_ to say something and alert his friends....

Pidge’s eyes grew wide at the sudden sound of Shirogane’s voice. She pressed her palm against the door and pushed a little, trying to un-wedge it from Keith’s side and get a peak inside. “Who’s _that_?”

“You have someone in there?” Allura asked, sounding as flabbergasted as Pidge did. She rose herself up a little on her toes to try and see around Keith as well, but then her eyes grew wide with sudden realization and exclaimed, “Oh! Are you on a date??”

“You have a man in your house!” Pidge practically shouted, immediately after Allura’s exclamation. Keith groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. He was willing to bet that the entire floor could hear them right then. “You’re dating a man?”

“I didn’t know you were gay, Keith...” Allura hummed thoughtfully, tapping a slender finger against her chin.

“I’m not gay,” Keith snapped. He could feel his face heat up – it wasn’t the implication of being gay that was bothering him, well, maybe a little but that’s only because he never really considered such a thing before and Shirogane... well, Shirogane was....

Suddenly, the door was jerked open and Shirogane was there, the Tale of Genji in one hand and the door in the other, blinking at their guests.

“Oh!” Allura startled, jumping a little where she stood. “He’s cute.”

Shirogane gave both girls a long, attentive lookover before glancing at Keith.

“Do you know them?” he asked warily, and Keith wondered what he might’ve done if he said no.

Keith opened his mouth to answer the samurai’s question when Pidge asked, “What is he speaking?” Her eyebrows were furrowed as she visibly wracked her brain for an answer. After a minute, she took what sounded like a complete shot in the dark. “...Japanese?”

Keith internally groaned yet again. He had gotten so used to Shirogane’s usage of outdated Japanese that he forgot it was just that – outdated and clearly so. “Yes, Japanese,” he answered quickly. “And he’s _not_ my boyfriend! He’s my... cousin.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “Cousin,” she repeated suspiciously, as if she didn’t quite believe him. “I didn’t know you had any family left.”

“As it turns out,” Keith said flippiantly, gesturing at Shirogane over his shoulder. “Well, we’ve got lunch to get to. And so do you.”

“Wait, wait,” Pidge reached out and stopped Keith from shutting the door. “I want to eat here. What did you cook?”

Keith blinked stupidly. “What?”

“Yeah, let’s eat here!” Allura announced gleefully, her cell phone already in her hand. “I’ll call Hunk and Lance.”

“What?” Keith repeated then said, “I didn’t make enough food for everyone!” when both Pidge and Allura pushed their way passed Keith and inside his apartment.

“That’s okay.” Allura said with a flourish of her hand. “I’ll tell Lance to bring some over.”

Shirogane blinked. He watched as Keith’s friends entered the apartment and made themselves very comfortable on the sofa, where he had been sitting moments before, comfortably reading his book. He looked at Keith. “We have guests?” 

“We do.”

 

* * *

 

“Wait – where’s he from again?”

Lance waved his burger wrapped in tinfoil at Shirogane, where the man sat comfortably on the floor by Keith’s feet. There was enough food on the coffee table to feed a small army, but Shirogane was happily munching on the food that Keith prepared for him. He seemed to like it so much that Keith forbade anyone else from eating it so Shirogane could have as much as he wanted.

Keith nudged Shirogane’s side with his foot. “Ey, where are you from?” he asked in Japanese.

Shirogane looked up at him and seemed to consider the question as he chewed a mouthful off food.

“Did you have to _ask_?” Hunk asked, eyes darting rapidly between Keith and Shirogane.

Allura glanced at Hunk then turned her attention back toward Shirogane and Keith. “Is that what you did?” she asked, her voice lined with amusement and laughter.

“I said he was my cousin,” Keith shrugged easily. “I didn’t say we were close.”

“It looks like you are,” Pidge pointed out around her mouthful of pasta. She gestured toward them with her fork. “You look very close. He hasn’t left your side since we all got here.”

Keith glanced down at Shirogane, seeing only the top of his head as the man obliviously munched on the food Keith had prepared for him. “He just doesn’t know American culture yet,” Keith said dismissively.

“It’s Japanese culture to sit at your cousin’s feet at mealtime?” Lance jokingly asked.

“No, _stupid_ ,” Keith snapped. “He’s just... different.”

 

* * *

 

Later, after everyone else was gone, Allura pulled Keith aside.

“Alright, what’s the deal?” she asked. She was whispering but still rather loudly. “Because I know – and you _know_ I know – that that man in there isn’t any cousin of yours.”

Keith glanced over her shoulder to see if Shirogane was near. When he was satisfied that he wasn’t and back to reading his book, Keith leaned in conspiratorially. “Look, I fucked up, okay?”

That seemed to take her by surprise. She leaned back a bit and asked, “Fucked up with what?”

“I messed up on a spell,” he explained with a long groan. He ruffled his hair, tugging on it as if it would relieve his stress – and it sort of did. He dropped his hands and crossed them over his chest as he elaborated. “And instead of practicing the one I wanted, I ended up summoning a samurai and made him my familiar.”

“Your familiar?” Allura repeated. “Do you even know that spell?”

Keith started to answer when Shirogane appeared over Allura’s shoulder. “Oh, Keith, here you are.”

“Hi, Shirogane,” Allura greeted cheerfully, moving a little so Shirogane wasn’t standing directly behind her. She smiled widely at him.

“ _Hello,_ ” Shirogane said slowly, carefully enunciating the little English Keith was able to teach him. He quickly switched back to 18th century Japanese however. “Keith, there you are.”

“You said that already,” Keith pointed out evenly. “Did you need something, Shirogane?”

Shirogane looked between Keith and Allura carefully, an unreadable expression on his face. “No,” he said eventually, speaking slowly. Keith could almost see the gears working in his head as he thought hard about something. “No, sorry to interrupt.”

With that, Shirogane disappeared back into the apartment.

Allura giggled. “Well, at least he’s cute,” she said, when Shirogane was no longer within earshot. “And better company than some animal.”

Keith glowered. Sure, Shirogane was better than some animal, but he wouldn’t have had to teach an animal about the 21st century – none of it would’ve mattered to an animal and it would’ve been _easier_.

But he had to admit: Shirogane was nice company, even if he was completely clueless about the modern world. If nothing else, it was nice to have someone around, even if it was only because of a mishap.

 

* * *

 

“Earlier today...” Shirogane hummed. He was leaning against the countertop next to the sink where Keith was doing the dishes and generally just cleaning up after his friends had left. “If I interrupted something between you and Miss Allura, I’m very sorry.”

 Keith scoffed. “What are you talking about?”

Shirogane blinked. He clearly didn’t think he would have had to elaborate. “Well, _earlier_ ,” he said, gesturing to the corner where he had found Keith and Allura standing closely and talking in hushed voices. “I was sure I interrupted something.”

“Oh,” Keith gave the pink sponge in his hand a firm squeeze and reached for the bottle of dish soap. “It was nothing. We were just talking about something.”

“Oh,” Shirogane frowned. Keith didn’t think Shirogane was convinced, but it didn’t matter, really. Nothing happened, he didn’t interrupt anything. “Okay. If that’s all....”

“Why?” Keith asked when Shirogane’s voice trailed off. He didn’t look up at Shirogane, instead focusing his attention on the plate in his hand. “Do you fancy Allura?”

Shirogane’s face flushed an embarrassed shade of red as he sputtered, “No!” Keith grinned at him, watching as Shirogane shifted and cleared his throat, tryng to regain some of his composure. “No. She is very beautiful, but we’ve only just met. How could I fancy her so soon?”

Keith shrugged in response. “How’s your book?” he asked, deciding to change the topic. It was apparently the right thing to ask because Shirogane quickly began enthusing about the Tale of Genji. It continued for a while, long after Keith had finished cleaning up.

It was nice, Keith decided, listening to Shirogane go on and on about something he liked. And, his voice was deep and nice, soothing to listen to and very calming.

So when he woke up a couple hours later, tucked into the space under Shirogane’s arm, the Tale of Genji splayed across Shirogane’s chest as he too slept, he wasn’t surprised he had fallen asleep, only concerned that Shirogane hadn’t taken offense.

But, as he listened to Shirogane’s light snores, Keith figured that if he had been upset with him, Shirogane wouldn’t have stayed there and would’ve retired to his room instead.

Keith yawned. He knew he probably should go to his room and sleep there, but Shirogane was warm against him and he didn’t want to disturb him by trying to climb over him. So instead, Keith relaxed against Shirogane and allowed himself to fall back asleep.

 

* * *

 

Weeks later, well after getting over the unfortunate incident involving Shirogane’s summoning, Keith decided to break out the spell book once more. This time, he resolved to only practice the ones he knew he couldn’t possibly mess up.

As per their new usual, Shirogane was frittering about the apartment, tidying up what he was able to.

There were still some things that were too foreign to him and he had resolved not to touch until he knew what it was and what it did, less he break something or otherwise cause a problem for Keith.

Keith watched him move about; happy to see that Shirogane was comfortable in the space.

Shirogane had quickly adapted to his new surroundings, even if he didn’t like the way the jeans rubbed his skin or the way the little box in the living room trapped people inside for entertainment – an idea he had firmly held on to even though Keith patiently explained to him that that wasn’t the case.

When he was done tidying up, Shirogane was practically on Keith’s heels, following him wherever he went, something else that was quickly becoming their norm.

Keith ignored it like usual and focused on practicing his spells. He wanted to perfect his skill and while practicing with an audience wasn’t the best way to do that, he’d have to make do because he knew Shirogane wasn’t going to leave him alone any time soon.

He practiced the magic spells until his fingers felt numb with it all.

Keith loved magic. He loved the power, the feeling; the way the magic seemed to spark at his fingertips. He wasn’t the best by any means, but mistakes were just part of the game – and besides, that’s how he got Shirogane, after all.

Shirogane, who was leaning over the back of a chair, watching every slight move Keith made. Shirogane, who looked like stars were hung in his eyes, he was so enraptured.

“Wow,” he breathed after Keith performed a rather sparkly spell. Keith puffed out his chest, preening, as Shirogane looked at him in that special way that he did. “You’re... really good at this.”

Keith chuckled despite himself. Even though he chose that particular spell to practice just to show off in front of Shirogane a little, he was a little embarrassed. “Thanks,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Allura is better.”

Shirogane met Keith’s eyes. “Miss Allura can do this too?”

Keith nodded. “Those people from the other day,” he said, watching Shirogane’s expression shift into something akin to awe. “They all can do this.”

“Wow...” Shirogane breathed.

Keith hummed and turned back to his spellbook. He flipped through the pages to find another one to practice that he can do pretty well already. They were quiet for a while, as Keith focused on his spell and Shirogane watched.

When Keith called it a day and closed the book, Shirogane leaned further into the chair and said, “You’re really amazing, Keith.”

“Hm. You think so?” Keith picked up the spell book and started towards the closet where he stores it and any of his other magical tchotchkes.

“Yeah,” Shirogane nodded his head rapidly. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Keith snorted. He shut the closet door firmly and turned to face Shirogane. “And that’s a good thing?”

“It is,” he confirmed with yet another nod of his head. “A very good thing.”

Keith huffed a laugh; then he shrugged and fiddled with his fingers. “...I’m glad you’re here, Shirogane.”

“I’m glad I’m here too, Keith,” Shirogane responded. He smiled sweetly at Keith and Keith’s heart stuttered, if only for a beat before Keith had to divert his eyes. Then, Shirogane gave a little chuckle and added, “Even if this world is so strange.”

Keith laughed too. He shrugged and turned to find something to do – anything to do – to keep his hands busy. He settled on folding the stack of dishtowels he had dumped on the countertop a few hours before. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I suppose,” Shirogane hummed with a shrug. He stood up and pushed the chair aside to go stand by Keith at the counter. He leaned on it and grinned at Keith when he glanced at him.

Keith snorted and looked away, focusing on the towels.

Shirogane brushed some of Keith’s hair behind his ear and caressing Keith’s cheek as he did. He smiled when Keith blushed and shoved his hand away. “But I’m glad I have you to help me.”

“I’ll always be here to help you, Shirogane.”

Shirogane smiled at him. He reached out toward Keith once more and held his face in his hand, fondly stroking Keith’s cheek. As Shirogane leaned closer to Keith, Keith’s eyes watched Shirogane’s lips.

Then, just centimeters apart, Shirogane paused. His eyes darted up to Keith’s and gave him a little grin when the young man met his gaze. He rubbed the pad of his thumb lightly on the skin under Keith’s eye and asked, “Is this okay?”

Keith’s tongue darted out and wet his lips. The move caught Shirogane’s attention and the samurai swallowed hard. “Yeah,” Keith all but croaked. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

Shirogane gave him another small smile. He closed the gap between them, firmly pressing their mouths together with Keith’s bottom lip fitting between his.

One of Keith’s hands grasped at Shirogane’s arm and the other clung to the material of his shirt as he opened his mouth against his.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” Shirogane said when they finally parted. There was a string of saliva connecting their lips and Keith’s cheeks were flushed. Shirogane pressed his forehead against Keith’s and murmured, “You’re really pretty.”

Keith choked on a laugh. Shirogane’s hand tangled itself in the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck, sending waves of goosebumps over Keith’s skin. “You’re pretty god-looking yourself.”

Shirogane laughed. “Thank you,” he said. He lightly pressed his nose against Keith’s. “Can I kiss you again?”

“You don’t have to ask.”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith fell back onto his bed with a soft groan. Shirogane crawled up after him, straddling his waist and capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss.

Keith’s hands found their way to grasp at Shirogane’s shoulders, holding the larger man and pulling him closer. Shirogane allowed himself to be pulled in and fell atop of Keith, their bodies lining up seamlessly.

Shirogane pulled away just far enough to be able to breathily ask, “Have you done.... this before?”

Keith chuckled and shifted, getting comfortable against the mattress. He then looked up at Shirogane and grinned when he saw the flush high on the man’s cheekbones. “I was going to ask you the same thing.” 

“I have. Have you?” Shirogane asked again and this time, Keith nodded.

Keith was suddenly overcome with jealously of the others before him who had gotten to see Shirogane in such an intimate way. If the way Shirogane pulled back a bit further was any indication, he was jealous of the men who got to see Keith in such a manner too – but he didn’t say anything and took the moment to remove his shirt.

“Yours too,” Shirogane said, perched comfortably on Keith’s hips. His hand tugged gently at the hem of Keith’s t-shirt. “I want to see you, too.”

Keith shuffled to pull his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside the moment it was off. Then he surged forward and mashed his mouth against Shirogane’s once more.

Shirogane cradled the back of Keith’s head and lowered them back against the bed. Once Keith was settled on his back, Shirogane broke the kiss, dragging wet presses of lips along Keith’s face and neck.

Keith hummed, arching a little into Shirogane’s body. His fingers traced feather-light along the raised skin patterning his back.

“How’d you get these?” Keith murmured. Shirogane’s mouth had moved to litter openmouthed kisses along Keith’s collarbone.

Shirogane pressed a wet kiss against Keith’s chest. “Battle,” he answered evenly, then going back to showering kisses to every inch of bare skin.

“Is – ” Keith’s voice cut off in a moan when Shirogane’s mouth found a nipple. “ – Is that what happened to your arm?”

Shirogane nodded. The movement had his hair brushing along Keith’s chest, tickling him. He shifted a little lower and asked, “Didn’t we talk about this before?”

Keith shook his head.

“Then we can talk about it later,” Shirogane said, leaning up to press a firm kiss to Keith’s forehead before kissing his open mouth.

Leaning his head back, Keith kissed Shirogane hard. One hand moved to the man’s neck and the other to his hair, gripping him and holding him there firmly.

Wanting to feel more of Shirogane’s bare skin, Keith’s hands soon began wandering down the man’s chest, caressing scars and only pausing when they brushed the top of Shirogane’s jeans.

Shirogane murmured his consent against Keith’s collarbone, where he had been littering the skin there with nips and kisses.

The moment he had the okay, Keith popped the button open and pulled open the zipper. Shirogane leaned back and removed them and his undergarments before laying his body against Keith’s once more and kissing his lips.

Keith ran his hands over the newly exposed skin; taking some comfort in the fact the skin along Shirogane’s hips and buttocks was mostly unscarred.

In a moment of astounding strength – and a little bit of magic – Keith flipped their positions and straddled Shirogane’s waist.

Shirogane looked surprised but not at all displeased with the change in position as he grinned up at Keith.

Keith could only imagine what he looked like in that moment – but Shirogane was the epitome of beauty – all mussed up and kiss-bruised. His hand on Keith’s thigh was delicious as well, gripping him tightly – Keith hoped it was tight enough to leave bruises.

With a hand on Shirogane’s shoulder, just above where his arm had been severed, Keith leaned down, pressing a tentative kiss to Shirogane’s scruffy cheek, then to his lips.

When Keith paused, unsure of his next move, Shirogane chuckled. Keith was about to ask why he was laughing, if he did something wrong, when Shirogane asked, “... Am I pretty, Keith?”

Keith gaped for a long moment, taking in Shirogane’s smug, shit-eating grin, before he scoffed, shoving Shirogane’s shoulder.

“You’re definitely a piece of work,” Keith retorted playfully.

Shirogane chuckled. “You looked unsure,” he said. “I just wanted to lighten the mood.”

Keith hummed in response, eyes falling to watch Shirogane’s lips move as he spoke.

“You don’t have to be unsure,” Shirogane said. “Kiss me?”

Keith’s eyes met Shirogane’s for a moment before Keith leaned in to press their mouths together. Shirogane’s hand on his neck and tangled in his hair kept him there as the kiss deepened.

Keith’s hands started to roam once more; down over Shirogane’s neck, over his shoulders, and across his chest. When a finger caught a nipple, Shirogane groaned into Keith’s mouth.

The sound spurred Keith on. He dragged the palm of his hand over the nipple, reveling when Shirogane groaned again and shifted his hips under him. Keith cataloged the information in the back of his head and broke the kiss in favor of mouthing at Shirogane’s chest, and his nipples in particular. 

Shirogane’s fingers tangled in his hair and pulled Keith’s mouth closer, arching into it. Keith chuckled when a drag of teeth had him squirming.

“Keith...”

Keith kissed the spot and moved lower, over Shirogane’s scarred belly. He mouthed at each scar, reveling in each noise it elicited from Shirogane’s lips.

From where he was gripping Shirogane’s hips, he could feel him, hot and heavy against his arm.

Tentatively and paying close attention to Shirogane’s expressions, Keith removed one hand from Shirogane’s hip and dragged the palm along the length of his cock. The noise the move tore from Shirogane’s throat was enough for Keith; he repeated the move, grinning when Shirogane’s head fell back against the pillow.

Keith shifted back on his haunches, doing his best to commit the image in front of him to memory.

When Shirogane lifted his head enough to look at Keith, Keith smirked at him. He gently nudged his legs open, settling between the man’s thighs. He could see that Shirogane was going to say something so he quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the underside of his cock.

“Fuck...,” Shirogane groaned. His head fell back against the pillow once more and Keith took great pride in it. “Keith...”

Keith wrapped his hand around the base, guiding the tip to his lips, and pressing a kiss there. As Keith dragged his lips along the head and his tongue darting out here and there for a taste, the hand Shirogane had tangled in Keith’s hair gripped tighter at the strands.

Keith opened his mouth against Shirogane, taking him in and wrapping his lips around him. He did to Shirogane what he knew he liked done on himself, hoping Shirogane liked it too – and, if the noises his partner was making were any indication, Keith was doing a pretty good job.

Keith’s hand that wasn’t gripping the base of Shirogane’s cock roamed over his hip and thigh, brushing against Shirogane’s skin with a feather-light touch.

Looking up a little, surprised he didn’t really have to hold Shirogane’s hips down, he caught sight of the muscles in his belly working and he groaned around Shirogane’s length. The vibration had Shirogane’s hips jumping, hitting the back of Keith’s throat.

Keith sputtered and pulled back a little.

“Sorry,” Shirogane croaked. He was up on his elbow, looking at Keith worriedly. “I’m sorry.”

Instead of answering, Keith squeezed at the base of his cock and leaned in to gave it a long, drawn-out lick, punctuating the move by tonguing at the slit. He smirked triumphantly when a choked sound ripped from Shirogane’s throat.

When Keith took Shirogane back into his mouth, as far as he could, Shirogane let himself fall back onto the mattress. He was trying hard not to thrust up into his partner’s mouth, the tension rippling across his stomach. To reward him, Keith tried to take in more of him and ignored the tears pooling in his eyes.

Shirogane was a groaning, twitching mess – the sight of him so undone did something to Keith, so much so that he couldn’t resist palming himself through his pants.

It wasn’t much longer before Shirogane was yanking at Keith’s hair, warning him in a rough voice and Keith pulled off just in time to see Shirogane cum, jerking involuntarily underneath him.

Keith was still seated between his thighs, wiping cum from his face and chin when Shirogane seemed to get his wits about him once more.

Shirogane groaned at the sight, screwing his eyes shut but it was too late – the image of Keith splashed with cum was already burned into his memory. “Sorry, Keith.”

“Don’t apologize,” Keith admonished, lightly slapping his hip. “It was pretty hot.”

Without warning, Shirogane shot up and pulled Keith into a messy, open-mouthed kiss with a bruising grip on the back of his head. Shirogane’s tongue lapped at his, making Keith moan quite deliciously.

When he was sure Keith wasn’t going to pull away, Shirogane’s hand moved to the waist of Keith’s pants and yanked. Keith maneuvered himself and got the pants around his knees before Shirogane hoisted him up and threw him back down on the bed, removing the pants the rest of the way and settling in between his splayed legs.

Keith blinked, surprised by the sudden display of strength as he bounced a little when he landed on the mattress.

Shirogane wasted no time in peppering Keith’s stomach with kisses and swipes of his tongue. Keith hummed pleasantly, his fingers tangling in the man’s hair as he turned his attention lower.

He swallowed Keith easily; even when his cock brushed the back of his throat, Shirogane was unfazed. Keith arched so far off the bed as Shirogane swallowed around him and yanked at his hair, making the man moan around him.

The vibrations from Shirogane’s throat had Keith’s hips rocking of their own accord and Shirogane didn’t do much to stop it. Instead, he petted Keith’s hip, his thigh, his balls and lower. When a calloused finger brushed across Keith’s hole, Keith jerked, coming soundlessly and without warning down Shirogane’s throat.

Shirogane pulled off him with an obscene pop. He leaned back on his haunches, watching Keith gasp for breath as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Keith opened his mouth to say something but Shirogane kissed him instead.

 

* * *

 

Waking up the next morning to the sight of Shirogane’s bare, scarred back wasn’t as much of a shock as Keith thought it should’ve been. It was liked they fit together, seamlessly, like they were meant to be together.

The sound of the rainfall pattering on the window lulled Keith back to sleep, tucked up against Shirogane’s back.

Dealing with whatever this was could wait until later, until the sun was up and the tea was brewing. For now, this was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply couldn't resist writing more for this au! Probably not my best, but here it is. Just wanted to post it before the work week starts up again
> 
> Also: its my first time really writing anything smutty (thanks, [ alyabunny! ](http://alyabunny.tumblr.com) lol its her fault, really haha)
> 
>  
> 
> [ find me on tumblr! ](lilmissginge.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt me here!](lilmissginge.tumblr.com/ask)   
>  [my tumblr](lilmissginge.tumblr.com)


End file.
